Cinta Rahasia
by Nagichan94
Summary: Hanya lingkaran aneh antara Kyungsoo dengan sahabatnya Jongin, serta kekasih sahabatnya Luhan. Apa yang mereka lakukan dibelakang masing-masing?/Summary gagal/Penasaran? Baca aja/KaiHanSoo/Oneshot/LET'S READ!


_Apa kau mengingatnya? Cinta rahasia kita... _

**.**

**Fanfiction **

**.**

**KaiHanSoo **

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau melupakan beaniemu, Jongin!" pemuda yang ku panggil menoleh sejenak, menatap beanie warna abu-abunya yang ku pegang, lantas mengernyit.

"Tidak usah, Kyungsoo. Cuaca tidak terlalu panas sekarang."

Memulas senyum tipis, ku tatap hazel pemuda jangkung ini dengan sorot intim. "Aku tidak ingin rambutmu kotor terkena debu." sambil memakaikannya beanie, ku lanjutkan, "Lagipula aku suka melihatmu memakainya. Terlihat semakin tampan." kedipku.

Jongin terkekeh. "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu! Kau membawa kacamata, kan?" merogoh tas selempang kecilnya, ia mengeluarkan benda warna hitam yang dimaksud kemudian menggoyangkannya pelan. "Selalu sedia setiap aku keluar."

Menyimpul senyum termanis yang pernah ku lakukan seraya mengerling genit. "Ternyata kau ingat."

Jongin mendekat dan melebarkan senyumnya, memberi kesan menggoda serasi dengan tubuh tingginya yang seksi. Dia menunduk ke arahku. Dari sela-sela anak rambutnys yang menjuntai ke bawah, dapat ku lihatmata yang menantang dan satu sudut bibirnya berjungkit ke atas.

"Tentu." jarak wajah kami begitu dekat. Tak sampai tujuh sentimeter dan dia menatapi bibirku seraya menguarkan nafas hangatnya. Membuatku sedikit bergetar karena sensasi mengejutkan namun menyenangkan ini.

"Hanya kau dan _'Dia'_ yang bisa menatap mata indahku ini."

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatiku saat mendengarnya. Jongin membawa _'Dia'_ dalam percakapan kami dan aku sedikit tidak rela rasanya. Alih-alih menyuarakan batinku, aku lebih memilih berpaling darinya. "Cepatlah keluar. Kurasa dia sudah menunggu."

"Oke. Aku akan bertemu denganmu selesai kencan nanti, sayang." belah bibirnya mendarat tepat di bibirku. Melumatnya seakan ia akan kehausan jika tidak menciumku.

Jika kau menyangka aku berpacaran dengannya, maka kau salah besar. Kami tidak berpacaran, kami hanya berteman dan dia sudah memiliki kekasih. _'Dia'_ yang disebutnya tadi adalah kekasihnya. Luhan namanya. Pemuda asal cina berwajah cantik. Pertama kali aku melihatnya sempat terjerat akan pesonanya. Dia begitu tampan dan cantik secara bersamaan. Dan dia memiliki daya tarik yang kuat seperti Jongin. Atau bahkan lebih.

Jika bersama, Jongin tidak pernah berlaku mesra padaku di hadapannya. Dia lebih senang menyembunyikan hubungan kami. _**Seperti cinta rahasia...**_

Bahkan aku tidak yakin jika itu cinta. Jongin membutuhkanku disisinya, menginginkan tubuhku hanya untuk memuaskan hasratnya yang besar. Dan ikatan kami tidak lebih dari hubungan tanpa status.

Ku dorong pelan dadanya tatkala kurasakan cumbuan ganasnya mulai merambat ke leherku. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sorot yang aku sendiri tidak bisa mengartikannya. Kesal, sedih, takut seperti bercampur aduk, seakan tak mampu menghempas jauh-jauh kenyataan pahit di depan mata.

"Jangan membuat Luhanmu menunggu lebih lama, Jongin." Jongin mengangguk, mengecup pelan pipi kananku.

Aku mengantarnya sampai depan pintu apartemen dan luhan sudah berdiri disana dengan senyumnya yang menawan setiap saat.

Hai, sayang. Lama menunggu?" Jongin mendaratkan kecupan lembut di aras bibirnya kemudian menyunggingkan senyum nakal. Luhan tersenyum manis. "Tidak juga, baru lima menit lalu."

Kemudian dia menoleh ke arahku. "Oh, hai Kyungsoo! Apa kabar?" Luhan tersenyum, matanya menyipit menatapku. Sangat indah. "Baik, Luhan hyung. Kau sendiri?"

"Ini hari yang sangat baik dan kau bisa menebaknya dari raut wajahku." pemuda cantik itu mengedip genit, dan kurasakan sesuatu bergolak di dalam perutku serta panas sudah menjalari kedua pipiku.

"Hei, hei! Jangan menggoda teman pacarmu didepan pacarmu sendiri, sayang." Luhan terkekeh, kemudian menatap Jongin seduktif. "Aku bercanda, sayang. Aku senang melihatmu cemburu, sangat menggoda."

Kalimat terakhir Luhan begitu lirih ketika bibirnya berada tepat di telinga kanan Jongin dan aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Lirikan nakal itu terpaut padaku, memancarkan aura yang dapat mengundang birahi siapapun yang melihatnya. Aku melengos, hampir saja aku termakan oleh pesona mautnya. Aku tidak mungkin lupa. Luhan masih kekasih Jongin. "Ayo kita pergi, sayang."

"Baiklah. Soo, kami pergi dulu. " aku membalas dengan senyum tipis.

Mereka berpamitan seraya bberbalik, berjalan membelakangiku. Dapat ku lihat, Luhan memutar kepalanya ke arahku masih dengan tangan kanannya yang mengelus lembut punggung Jongin di depannya.

Di bawah terpaan sinar matahari yang mulai beranjak siang, Luhan menampilkan senyuman menggodanya padaku. Mulutnya beraksara tanpa suara. Setelahnya mengedip nakal serta memberi kecupan jauh ke arahku yang membuat gejolak di dalam perutku kembali semakin terasa, menggelitik sampai ke dasar.

Yang bisa ku tangkap dari gerak-gerik bibirnya barusan adalah...

_"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo..." _

_**Luhan.. **_

Berkedip, aku merasakan dadaku bergemuruh hebat tatkala mengelusnya. Senyum kecil terukir manis di bibirku. Kemudian aku mendongak, menatap Luhan yang semakin menjauh, masih melihat padaku.

Bersama semilir angin yang menerpa wajah kami, aku pun membalas dengan alunan suara lembut yang pernah ku miliki.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.. Luhan..."

**Luhan tersenyum.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_SELESAI_ **

Nagi's bacotan :

Hey semua, Nagi is back! *dicemplungin ke sumur*

Sori ya gue dateng2 malah bawa fict wansyut baru yang nggak jelas lagi! Maafkan lah manusia sedeng satu iniiiii~ T.T

Pengennya gue balik2 bawa ff uke idaman ato it's love complex tapi mau gimana, otak gue lagi nyetak banget. Padahal ide udah bejibun di kepala, eh pas udah nyentuh keyboard semuanya langsung melayang kabur au kemana. Bete masa -_-

Dan inih pairnya KaiHanSoo. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa ini bikin gue stress tingkat akut. Itu kenapa si luhan maen cinta di belakangnya si Kai?! #plek-_-

Bodo ah, gue juga bingung sendiri jadinya. Yang abis pada baca ini jangan ngelemparin gue pake sempak Sooman ye! Awas lu~ #blehngancem-_-

Yodah review aja ye abis baca. ;)

Kris..

Tabahkan lah hatimu~ #nyanyigaje

Ok, see u later guys :D

**-kkeut-**


End file.
